Just Wanna Know
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #79eace |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Ashita e no Last Race |next = Akogare Starting Block!! |current track = Just Wanna Know }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Sosuke Yamazaki (CV. Yoshimasa Hosoya) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Arata Umehara |arrangement = Arata Umehara |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = October 15, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.6 Sosuke Yamazaki |tracks = |price = |length = 4:05 |episodes = }} Just Wanna Know is the second track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.6 Sosuke Yamazaki. It is performed by Sosuke Yamazaki's seiyū, Yoshimasa Hosoya. The song was released on October 15, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = その目に映るもの　おまえを動かす理由 閉ざしかけた世界の先 こじ開けた希望に　続いてく道の途中 Please tell me what you see　同じ夏へ帰ろう Just wanna know the reason　繫いだリレーに まだ知らない感情が　きっとある 驚いた顔は隠せてたかな いつでも　周りなんて構いもしないで 走ってく背　送り出してやることで　俺は何を飲み込んでた？ 考え方までを干渉するなんて 俺たちには無い選択だったんだ（そうだったよな？） その目に映るもの　　おまえを動かす理由 それはいつも明確なんだろう いつか分かってみたい　"仲間"が指してる意味 そこにしかない本物になる瞬間 アイツらが見せてくれた景色に どれだけ　その心救われたんだろう 空っぽだった俺にも問いかけてきた　ちっぽけだって、新しい夢 絆とかはもう充分なハズで だけど、まだ何かありそうなんだ あの頃とは違う今、見つけたい何か　真っ直ぐ水を蹴って その光の向こうへ　あと数メートル　飛び込む Just wanna know the reason　繫いだリレーが 考えてくれるさ その目に映るもの　おまえを動かす理由 閉ざしかけた世界の先 こじ開けた希望に　続いてく道の途中 Please tell me what you see　きっと同じ景色だ その目に映る夏 |-| Rōmaji = Sono me ni utsuru mono omae wo ugakasu riyuu Tozashikaketa sekai no saki Kojiaketa kibou ni tsuzuiteku michi no tochuu Please tell me what you see onaji natsu e kaerou Just wanna know the reason tsunaida RIREE ni Mada shiranai kanjou ga kitto aru Odoroita kao wa kakuseteta kana Itsudemo mawari nante kamai mo shinaide Hashitteku se okuridashite yaru koto de ore wa nani wo nomikondeta? Kangaekata made wo kanshou suru nante Oretachi ni wa nai sentaku dattanda (sou datta yo na?) Sono me ni utsuru mono omae wo ugokasu riyuu Sore wa itsumo meikaku nandarou Itsuka wakatte mitai “nakama” ga sashiteru imi Soko ni shika nai honmono ni naru shunkan Aitsura ga misete kureta keshiki ni Doredake sono kokoro sukuwaretandarou Karappo datta ore ni mo toikakete kita chippoke datte, atarashii yume Kizuna toka wa mou juubun na hazu de Dakedo, mada nanika arisou nanda Ano koro to wa chigau ima, mitsuketai nanika massugu mizu wo kette Sono hikari no mukou e ato suu MEETORU tobikomu Just wanna know the reason tsunaida RIREE ga Oshiete kureru sa Sono me ni utsuru mono omae wo ugakasu riyuu Tozashikaketa sekai no saki Kojiaketa kibou ni tsuzuiteku michi no tochuu Please tell me what you see kitto onaji keshiki da Kono me ni utsuru natsu Romaji & Translation by miraclesmay |-| English = What’s reflected in your eyes is the reason that motivates you To go to a world that’s closing off for me On the path leading to a new found hope Please tell me what you see, let’s go back to the same summer Just wanna know the reason, in the connection of a relay There surely are feelings I still don’t know I wonder if I was able to hide the surprise on my face Every time, I don’t care about my surroundings By sending you off seeing your back as you run ahead, I wonder what it was that I held back Something that even affects our way of thinking That was a choice we didn’t have (that’s right, isn’t it?) What’s reflected in your eyes is the reason that motivates you And that’s always precise, isn’t it? I want to understand the meaning of “friends” someday In the one and only moment when it can become genuine The scenery those guys showed you Saved your heart a great deal It also moved my heart that was empty, and I found a small, new dream I thought I’d had enough of things like bonds But there seems to still be more to it I’ll kick the water unwaveringly in order to find that something I’m searching for, that’s different from those times I’ll dive to reach the other side of the light that’s only a few meters ahead Just wanna know the reason, the relay connecting us Will surely tell me What’s reflected in your eyes is the reason that motivates you To go to a world that’s closing off for me On the path leading to a new found hope Please tell me what you see, I’m sure it’s the same scenery The summer reflecting in my eyes Videos References Navigation |color2 = #79eace |font color = #FFFFFF}} de:Just Wanna Know fr:Just Wanna Know Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.6 Sosuke Yamazaki